1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel greenish yellow water-soluble monoazo colorant and a dyeing process by using the same. More particularly, it relates to a water-soluble monoazo colorant, which has a vinylsulfone type reactive group at a side of the diazo component and a di- or mono-halogenotriazine type reactive group or a difluoromonochloropyrimidine type reactive group at a side of the coupling component and is particularly useful in dyeing cellulose or nitrogen-containing fibers, and a dyeing process by using the same.
2. Prior Art
There have been usually employed water-soluble reactive dyestuffs in dyeing cellulose or nitrogen-containing fibers. It is required that these reactive dyestuffs have excellent heat-sensitivity and level dyeing property and can intensely dye fibers. It is further required that the fibers thus dyed are fast to various factors. The properties of these reactive dyestuffs would delicately vary depending on their chemical structure, especially on the basic skeleton, substituents, reactive groups and the combination thereof. There have been proposed a number of dyestuffs of various structures and considerably satisfactory ones have been put into practical use hitherto.
Among reactive dyestuffs, however, no greenish yellow dyestuff satisfying every requirement has been developed so far. That is to say, a conventional greenish yellow reactive dyestuff having an excellent level dyeing property is inferior in, for example, a fastness to light, chlorine or perspiration and daylight. On the other hand, many of conventional dyestuffs which are highly fast to various factors would be largely affected by temperature and salt concentration, and inferior in the level dyeing property.
For example, the following dyestuffs disclosed in Japanese Pat. Application (OPI) Nos. 155469/86 and 99763/84 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") largely depend on temperature and salt concentration, although they are highly fast to, for example, light, chlorine, perspiration and daylight: ##STR4## (disclosed in Japanese Pat. Application (OPI) No. 155469/86); and (disclosed in Japanese Pat. Application (OPI) No. 199763/84).
The present invention is to provide novel greenish yellow water-soluble monoazo colorants, which are highly fast to, for example, light, chlorine, perspiration and daylight, less depends on temperature or salt concentration and has an excellent level dyeing property, as well as a dyeing process by using the same.